Somthing About Us
by Thesexysombrero
Summary: Eli, Clare and Adam have been best friends for a while so what happens when Clare and Eli start being more than that? my first fanfic please read might be a oneshot unless peole like it. so review :D ECLARE 4EVER! :


Eli's POV

Before I even arrived at Degrassi I knew exactly what to expect. I knew what people would think when they saw Morty pull into the parking lot. I knew what they would say. _Scary, Goth, freak, emo_… I've heard it all and I honestly didn't care. I didn't care what anyone thought of me and why should i? I had known to impress….Until I met Clare. She was different than other girls, a good different and I was defiantly falling for her. She had cute red curls that fell just below her chin, and the most beautiful eyes that were pale pools of blue, almost like rain.

I closed my locker and was about to head off for first period when hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" Clare giggled.

"Hmm… I don't know. Could it be Jenna Middleton?" I smirked, knowing that she probably hated my answer. She scoffed. I was right, which only made my smirk turn into a grin.

"Uhh. Eli!" she whined.

"Oh! It must be my Clare-bear!" I said sarcastically.

"I hate it when you call me that!" she dropped her hands from my face and playfully hit me.

"Well I like it. So you'll just have to learn to love it!" she pouted and aimed for my chest, but I caught her wrist, and then the other. We were mere inches apart, I remembered the day we skipped and I embarrassed Clare, we were in the same position once again. But this time, we didn't move.

"I'd much rather you call me something else." She whispered.

"Whatever you say, blue eyes." I smiled, and so did she.

"Uh, guys?" Adam said, and I let go of Clare's wrists. "Class time?" he said awkwardly.

"See you guys at lunch." Clare said, and walked off.

"Dude what was that?" Adam asked.

"What?" I laughed.

"Oh nothing, it's just that it looked like to me you and Clare were about to kiss or something!" He said as we walked into first period. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Adam, we were. In fact were madly in love with each other! We might even run away together." I said sarcastically.

"Glad you're finally admitting it."

Adam's POV

Lunch came quickly and I walked out to the table Eli, Clare and I sit at. They were already there, eating, talking and smiling at each other. I noticed Eli only smiles around Clare, that had to mean something.

"Hey Adam!" Clare said as I sat across from Eli and her.

"Hey lovebirds." I said, and Clare's face turned bright red. Eli just smirked at her.

"So Adam," Eli said. "Where's your shadow?" after Fitz and Owen beat me up for being transgender Mr. Simpson made a teacher follow me around from class to class. It really sucked having the whole school know about my secret. I knew they talked about me, probably laughed. It's not like I care what anyone says about me but my life felt almost perfect when no one knew about Gracie, but until it all blows over, at least I have Clare and Eli.

" I kinda ditched her." We all laughed.

"So what should we do after school today?" Clare asked.

"How bout we hit up The Dot? Or we could go to the Movies." Eli suggested. "What do you think Adam?"

"Why not both?" I said.

"Awesome!" Clare smiled.

Clare's POV

Eli turned around and saw I was staring at him. He smiled at me, a genuine smile and passed me a folded up piece of paper.

_hey Clare. __stare much?_

I blushed.

_I could say the same to you Eli_

I passed it back to him and stuck my tongue out.

_Touché . So I was wondering, how you've been doing you know at home? Have my headphones been helping? _

I wrote back.

_Um things haven't got much better. They tried talking it out but it only led to more yelling. I think they might get a divorce._

It hurt me to write that but I knew it's the truth. It was only a matter of time before I had "the talk" but I continued writing anyways.

_And yes. Your headphones have been helping a lot. Thanks so much Eli for being here for me. I don't know what I would do without you._

I passed his note back. He smiled as he wrote.

_Aww. I'm truly touched blue eyes. I don't know what I would do without you either. Whenever you need to talk I'll be here for you. I know how you feel. _

The bell rung and we walked out of class searching for Adam.

Eli's POV

Clare and I found Adam and we all got into Morty.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Clare asked.

"Hmm no chick flicks that's for sure, so it's either comedy of Horror." Clare winced when I suggested horror which made me grin.

"Horror it is then!" Adam laughed and Clare just pouted. _God she looks cute when she does that!_

When we got to the movies Adam and I decided on seeing 'The Last Exorcism' It didn't really look scary, in fact it looked kind of stupid. But Clare was truly terrified by the poster so Adam and I decided It was a winner.

We got popcorn, sodas and Clare made me buy her sour gummy worms for forcing her to watch the movie. When we got to the theatre I ended up sitting in between Clare and Adam just where I wanted to be. The first five minutes weren't really interesting so I got sort of bored.

"Let me have a gummy worm Clare." I whispered

"What do you say Elijah?" I scoffed. She sounded like my mother!

"Pretty please St. Clare?" she giggled and handed me an orange gummy worm.

"Guys shut up, it's just about to get good!" Adam said.

I looked at the screen, just as the possessed chick practically snapped someone's head off. Clare gasped and buried her head in my chest. I smirked, this is exactly why I wanted to see this movie.

Clare's POV

Eli grabbed my hand in the darkness of the theatre and smiled. I looked into his gorgeous green eyes and bravely kissed him. When our lips touched it was, magical. I felt all tingly and electric. He pulled away and looked at me, surprised. Maybe he didn't like me after all, I thought and frowned. But then he lifted my chin and kissed me, passionately His soft lips moved with mine in sync. His tongue traced my lower lip, and then glided inside my mouth. Soon, our tongues were intertwined with each other, dancing. I was in pure bliss. When he finally pulled away he just held me in his arms. I could stay like this forever.

"Clare…" Eli said.

"Yes Eli?" I whispered

"Wake up Clare!" he stroked my hair.

I opened my eyes slowly and blushed. I was lying on Eli's chest and he was laughing quietly. The lights in the theatre were on, the movie was over. I quickly got up._ Oh my god! That was a dream? And I was lying on Eli the whole time? _

"Sorry."

"I didn't mind it actually." Eli said with a wink and his trademark smirk.

"That movie blowed." Adam laughed. "Let's hit up the dot."

"Okay." I said as I looked at my watch. It was only five.

Adam's POV

"Hey Peter!" Clare smiled as we walked into the Dot. I noticed Eli's hands ball into fists, he was obviously jealous of whoever this 'Peter' was.

"Hey, Baby Edwards!" Peter smiled. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Eli, and Adam." She pointed at us as she spoke, then she said to us, "This is Peter, my sisters ex." Eli suddenly looked more relaxed.

"A friend of Clare's is a friend of mine!" Peter shook my hand, and then Eli's. "What can I get you guys?"

Clare spoke first. "Just a coffee for me! You know how I like it."

I was practically starving, We got the Medium popcorn to all share but Eli ate almost all of it!

"I'll have a vanilla milkshake and French fries." I put my money on the counter.

"Water, please" Eli mumbled.

We sat down at a table in the back and Peter brought us our orders. My Fries tasted so good when I dipped them in my milkshake.

"What are you doing?" Eli looked disgusted, Clare laughed at his expression.

"Eating, obviously." I said.

"Tha-That's Gross!" he said.

"Actually, it's delicious. Don't knock it till you try it." I smiled and held out a french fry dipped in milkshake.

"Pass."

"You want to try Clare?" I held it out to her.

"What the heck. Why not?" she giggled and took it.

"Clare that's so disgusting." Eli looked shocked when Clare actually ate it.

"Mmmm. This is really good!" she took another fry.

"Yeah." I laughed. "Well I got to start walking home. See you tomorrow."

"I can give you a ride if you want Adam." Eli suggested.

"Nah. It's cool, my house is close. Bye guys." I waved and started to walk home.

Clare's POV

"So Eli, What now?"

"Hmm. How about we go to the park?" he smiled suggestively.

"Let's go!"

The park was only about a block away so we decided just to walk there. It was starting to get cold, and I shivered. I guess Eli noticed because he gave me his jacket. When we got there He laid down on the grass, and gestured me to do the same. We silently stared at the sky for quite a while.

"Lets play a game." I said.

"What did you have in mind blue eyes?"

"Twenty Questions?"

"Okay. Favorite book?"

"The Fortnight seris."

"Hah. Typical." He laughed so I hit him.

"Ouch!" he smirked.

"Your turn. Hmm… Favorite color?"

"Very original Clare." I laughed.

"Well, actually its pretty obvious your favorite color is black."

"Lately ive been liking blue."

"Oh really." I smiled.

"Truly." He smiled back at me. "Favorite song?"

"Hallelujah"

"Great song."

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"Why so curious Clare?" he raised one eyebrow. I laughed.

"Just answer the question!"

"You." I blushed.

"What about me?" I asked and we sat up, staring at eachother.

" I really like you clare."

"I-I like you too Eli. A lot"

He leaned into me and we kissed. His lips moved against mine, soft and slow, but soon became passionate and deep. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist, pulling me was exactly like my dream, but much, much better. It felt like hours until one of us pulled away.

"Wow." I said staring at the sunset. "How romantic…"

Eli smiled and put his arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. If only every night could be as perfect as this.


End file.
